The present invention relates to a hand-free handset and, more particularly, to a hand-free handset and neckband arrangement, which enables the user to hang a cellular telephone on the neckband and to use the cellular telephone without holding it with the hands.
In offices or certain facilities, people may be required to carry an ID card on the front side. Further, when using a cellular telephone, one may have to stop handling things because one must use one hand to hold the cellular telephone. In certain conditions, one may have to handle things with the hands while listening to a cellular telephone. In this case, a hand-free handset is required.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide a hand-free handset and neckband arrangement, which enables the user to carry a cellular telephone and an ID card on a neckband. It is another object of the present invention to provide a hand-free handset and neckband arrangement, which enables the user to use a cellular telephone without holding it with the hand. According to the present invention, the hand-free handset and neckband arrangement comprises a neckband, and a hand-free handset installed in the neckband. The neckband has a swivel hook at one end adapted to hold an ID card, a quick-release plug fastened to the swivel hook, and a quick-release socket with an attached loop detachably fastened to the quick-release plug and adapted to hold a cellular telephone.